


On the road

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke have left Herrington behind and are on the run now





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any(/any), he/she/they have been living out of a car

Zeke watched Casey sleeping; curled up under his blanket on the backseat of the GTO. And once again he felt guilty. 

It was about two months ago since he had convinced him to leave everything behind: parents, school, future. All because he had been selfish; because he wanted to be together with Casey. Never before he had met someone like him. Never before he had felt what he felt for him. He had wanted him so much that it almost had hurt.

Leaving Herrington behind was the only chance for them to be together. But had it been fair to ask him if he was ready for this step? For sure Casey deserved something better than a life on the roads.

Suddenly two arms were sneaking around his body from behind, and Casey rested his head on his shoulder.

„Don't,“ he murmured and kissed his earlobe.  
„Don't even think about it.“

„Can you read my mind?“

„Sure I can.“  
The soft giggling, Zeke loved so much.  
„It was my own decision. And it was the best one I've ever made. Here, together with you, I'm free and happy for the first time of my life.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (Livejournal)


End file.
